When They Were Young
by Snowfluff
Summary: Featherkit is enjoying her new life as a leader's kit. While visiting the medicine cat's den, she accidentally visits StarClan and kills a cat. The cat's enraged mate sets a curse on Featherkit. When things go wrong and Featherkit's fate is switched with another kit from an enemy Clan, Featherkit desperately tries to reach out to the kit and make things right.
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here! When They Were Young, the prequel to Secrets and Witnesses! This first POV is written by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren, who won second place in the Secrets and Witnesses contest. Icy of the Wind, as a reminder, won the contest and will be writing the second chapter. I'm switching off the POV's this time, so this chapter will be for Featherkit, then Snowkit, and then so on.**

_Featherkit's POV_

Featherkit squirmed in the nest, sucking in the sweet milky scent. She squirmed when she felt a paw jab her in the ribs. "Come on, Featherkit," the voice whined. "Open your eyes already!"

"She'll open them when she's ready," a kind, soft voice mewed and Featherkit felt someone move aside the other kit.

Smirking softly, Featherkit drifted into sleep.

xXx

Featherkit raised her head, her eyes practically forcing themselves open. Whoa! She thought, reeling her head back. Everything is so big!

A dark gray tom-kit towered over her, eyes shining as he squeaked softly, "You've opened your eyes! Come on, mama says we can leave the den once you do!"

Featherkit glared and stood shakily, stumbling around before slowly catching her footing. The kit grinned and purred, "That's it!"

Featherkit grinned at him and stumbled out of the nursery. "Whoa," she murmured, gazing around the camp with wide eyes. Cats milled around the camp, yet to notice the two kits, going about their business.

"Duskkit, Featherkit, what are you two doing out of the nursery?" A voice called and the two kits whipped around, seeing a large tom padding toward them, eyes lit happily and a smile playing on his face.

"We are seeing the camp!" Featherkit trilled happily. The tom purred and leaned down to lick his kits.

"Does Honeystream know you're out here?" He inquired and Duskkit and Featherkit suddenly gained fascination in their paws.

"There you are!" A voice called and their mother raced over. "Amberstar, are they okay?" She yowled worriedly to her mate pulling her kits close and covering them in long licks. Featherkit squirmed, trying to get away, her brother doing the same.

Amberstar purred and licked his mate's ear. "Don't worry, they're fine."

Honeystream relaxed and let go of her kits, sending both tumbling. Unfortunately for Featherkit, she tumbled right into the fresh-kill pile, a vole squishing the little kit. Laughs from cats around her echoed around and she felt her skin heat up with embarrassment as Featherkit scrambled out from under the vole.

Duskkit was rolled onto his back, giggling and laughing at his sister. Featherkit growled playfully and bowled into him, sending both flying as they tussled with each other. Featherkit pinned her brother and crowed, "I got you!" He growled playfully and struggled to get free.

"Come on, let me go!" He squealed, thrashing. Featherkit purred and stepped off of her brother, smirking at him.

"I win," she purred triumphantly. Duskkit grumbled and glared at his sister, his gaze then lighting up.

"But I'll be the next leader!" He cried, raising his tail and flagging it.

Featherkit puffed out her chest and chirruped, "No, I will!" She bounded to their father and whined, "Dad, who will be the next leader, me or Duskkit?"

Amberstar purred in amusement twining his tail with Honeystream's. "Well, one of you can become leader and the other can become deputy."

"I'll be leader first!" Featherkit yowled, not seeing a glare from the deputy of IceClan. "Duskkit, you can become my deputy!"

Her brother pouted. "But I want to be leader first…" growling playfully, he then tackled Featherkit and the two continued their 'fight'.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by Icy of the Wind.**

_Snow's POV_

I peek through the hole curiously, wondering what is there. As my curiosity and anxiety increases, so does the musty smell of mildew and crow-food.

"AAGGH!" I leap back as a rat crawls out, hissing, baring its orange fangs.

"Momma, Papa..." I cry as I run back home.

"What is it, honey?" My mother, Frost, turns as I walk into our little den in the Ratplace.

"The rats again..." I whimper, pressing my nose into my mother's fur.

"The rats?" My father, Shrub, unsheathes his claws and looks angrily at the entrance of our den. "I need to slaughter them...Frost, just give me a chance, just this once..."

"I won't have it!" Frost argues sharply. "I can't have a war between us and the rats!" She looks down at me. "Sweetie, just don't go near the rats again, okay?"

I nod sadly and walk off.

* * *

I shiver and take a deep breath. Making sure I am out of sight, I plunge into the icy cold river.

I drag my paws out of the river hours later, when it is close to moonhigh. My mother stands disapprovingly at the entrance to our den.

I hang my head as she stares down at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"Dear..." My eyes travel down to my paws, not wanting to meet my mother's eyes.

"Why did you go to the river?" she asks.

"...to...wash...scent..." I mumble.

"Snow." She lifts my head with one paw. Her gaze shows that she doesn't want to mess around.

"I wanted to wash off my rogue scent," I blurt. Her eyes show complete shock and hurt. "I don't like being here, Mama! I want to explore...be free...just like the Clan cats!"

Frost sighs. "I knew this day would come. But oh well. I guess...when you turn six moons old, I will take you to DarkClan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally back to writing...its good to be back writing Warriors again.**

Featherkit flattened her ears back as she watched her brothers, Duskkit and Patchkit, rough play. She didn't understand why she couldn't play as well. Duskkit and Patchkit had insisted it was just because they wanted her to rest more in the nursery, but Featherkit thought otherwise.

_Is it because I'm a girl, that I can't play with you? _Featherkit thought indignantly as she shifted her nose into her tail. _Is it because my bones are not built strong like yours, but instead flimsy as a feather?_

Flimsy as a feather. Maybe that was why Honeystream and Amberstar had named her Featherkit. Had they already known that she was not going to be strong, not a good fighter, but instead she was going to be a she-cat who watched her brothers fight?

_I want to be a warrior, _Featherkit snapped to herself. _I can be strong, like Duskkit and Patchkit. Just watch as one day, I will be leader, just like my father._

As she continued to lavish about the future, where she would be Featherstar, she suddenly came up with an idea. _StarClan will know the answers, _she thought to herself. _StarClan knows everything! What if I visit Doveflight and Hollypaw's den, and ask them how they visit StarClan! Then, you can prove Duskkit and Patchkit wrong._

Suddenly filled with excitement, Featherkit stretched her legs and stood up, but then immediately fell back down.

_Flimsy as a feather, flimsy as a feather, _Featherkit bared her teeth as she heard her brothers' taunting voices in her mind. _This is not over, Featherkit! _she spat at herself. _You are going to get to the medicine den, and find out what StarClan knows about your future!_

Taking in a deep breath, Featherkit carefully and slowly stood up once more. She held her breath as she stood, almost shocked by how long she could stand.

Now more confident with herself, Featherkit began padding towards the medicine den when she heard a soft, melodic voice.

"Where are you heading, dear?" Featherkit turned around to face her own mother, Honeystream.

"Out," Featherkit squeaked. She felt anger churn up in her as she heard her pathetic voice that squeaked and squealed. Why couldn't her voice be strong with power and confidence?

Honeystream cocked her head to the side. "Well, isn't that dangerous for such a little one like you?"

"I'm not little, and if Duskkit and Patchkit can do it, then I can do it too." Featherkit squealed with anger. Her temper tantrum sounded so cute and little, and not at all angry, Fernbreeze threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh, Featherkit. Very well then. If you believe, than I should believe too." Honeystream smiled at Featherkit before prancing back to her nest.

_You should be more like her, _Featherkit thought to herself as she walked outside of the nursery. _Beautiful, strong, confident, believing..._

Duskkit and Patchkit were playing around the fresh-kill pile when they suddenly stopped and stared at Featherkit, who was carefully walking outside of the nursery, her chest fur puffed out and head held high.

She smiled at them as she passed. "F-featherkit," Patchkit was the first to speak up, his eyes wide open. Duskkit's jaw had fell down.

"Patchkit, Duskkit," she addressed her brothers formally. "W-what are you doing?" Duskkit mewed. Featherkit was bursting with pleasure when she heard the fear in his voice.

"Well, I'm walking. That's not breaking the warrior code, is it?"

"N-no, its not." Patchkit stammered. "But you should go back to the nursery before, before..."

"Before what," Featherkit asked. Patchkit gulped and looked at Duskkit. "Before what?" she raised her voice. Suddenly, she felt her knees buckle and suddenly she collapsed.

Laughter erupted around her as many of her Clanmates crowded around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Do I need to take you to see Doveflight?"

Featherkit felt hot with embarrassment as everyone checked to see what was going on. "Featherkit, Featherkit, flimsy as a feather, flimsy as a feather, flimsy as a feather..." Patchkit and Duskkit's chanting was heard above everybody else's voices until a queen shushed them._  
_

Stubbornly, she stood back up and winced when she saw Cloudpaw, Amberstar's apprentice, staring at her curiously. _He's going to tell your father now. _she thought with defeat.

As she continued to the medicine den, she felt Cloudpaw's gaze still burning into her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow flattened herself to the ground, just as her father had instructed. She felt excited as she felt the dead leaves crinkle against her belly fur as she felt her whiskers skim the dirt. She pressed her ears to the floor to hear mice carefully trek across the forest floor, to hear the squirrels leap onto the trees. The sun rays shot in between the tree leaves, blinding Snow in one eye. But she didn't mind.

This was what it felt to be outside of the Ratplace, to be free, out in the open...

"Good. Very good," Her father, Shrub, instructed. "Remember, keep your tail straight. You don't want it swishing the leaves and alerting the prey."

Snow nodded obediently and straightened her tail the best she could. She could feel herself trembling with excitement; from the tip of her whiskers to the end of her tail.

"Oh, here's one..." Shrub murmured as a squirrel pounced out of tree. "Careful, remember what I told you..."

This was it. This was her moment. This was the last thing that would then make her parents fully approved of her living with the forest cats. Snow could not mess this up. She knew her fate was to be out in the open, not stuck inside a den that was infested with rats.

Snow carefully, paw by paw, padded over to the squirrel, who was obliviously gnawing at a nut. She remembered what Shrub had told her, about how to hunt. How to pounce. How to strike the killing blow. She remembered everything...she needed to remember it.

As Snow was getting closer and closer to the squirrel, she suddenly felt a surge of nausea and fear. _Nausea? Fear?_

Snow didn't understand. She had been practicing this very hunting crouch for the past three moons of her life. She knew it like the back of her paw, though, to be honest, she didn't quite know the back of her paw that well...was this the end?

Snow gulped and looked frantically back at her father. His eyes were kind, urging her on, yet for some reason as she turned away she could smell the small scent of _I told you so._

Shaking away all her fears, Snow took a leap of faith and pounced. As she pounced her nausea reached a peaking point, but so did her ecstasy. It felt great to have the wind ruffle her fur as she jumped, and to have her claws sink into the squirrel's neck, killing it instantly.

As she trotted back to her father, squirrel in jaw, she felt pleased to see his jaw wide open. He didn't speak on the way back to the Ratplace, but neither did Snow, for her mouth was full of squirrel fur.

* * *

"Take her as our daughter?!" Snow trembled with anxiety as she saw the cream-colored leader of one group of the forest cats stare at Frost, Shrub, and her bewildered.

"Yes," Frost murmured, her eyes finding the floor. "Erm, we come from the Ratplace...our daughter here, Snow, wishes to join you and your forest cats as she wishes to live out in the open...not in a place full of rats."

The golden tabby tom, Thornfrost, Snowkit took it, sniffed the air. "That explains the crow-food smell," he mewed.

The leader's deputy, a ginger tom, growled, "What do you think, Dawnstar. Should we accept her?"

Snow prayed and prayed as the cream-colored leader, Dawnstar, awkwardly shifted around her nest. "Hmm, well, I can't say no to an extra cat...I say why not."

Snow lifted her head, her eyes shining with happiness. "You will?" she meowed breathlessly. "You surely, truly, will?" She turned towards her parents, Frost and Shrub. She dipped her head and meowed, "I will never forget either of you. You helped me get here...to live with the forest cats."

Both of her parents dipped their heads back. They turned and exited the den. For a moment, Snow felt the urge to run back to her parents and beg for them to take her back. But as quick as it came, the moment was gone.

Dawnstar looked at her mate, Thornfrost, and her deputy, Flamestorm. She also looked at the medicine cat, Leafpelt, who was quietly sitting in the corner.

"None of you can say where the kit really came from. I'm going to say Thornfrost and I were hiding her so she could get used to her surroundings, all that great stuff...Leafpelt, you will back me up." Dawnstar looked at her loyal medicine cat, who nodded back in return.

"Come on. Let's introduce you to the rest of the cats." Dawnstar meowed to Snow. Snow looked up at her new foster mother with fear in her eyes.

"Will...will they like me?" Snow anxiously asked. Dawnstar laughed and assured Snow that they would. As they walked out of the den, Dawnstar told Snow everything about the forest cats she needed to know.

The forest cats were called warriors, and they lived in Clans. This Clan was DarkClan, and it was bordered by SunClan and IceClan. Every full moon, the cats would gather at the Island and announce news about what had happened in their Clan. These meetings were called Gatherings.

"Kits train to be warriors. Once a kit reaches six moons old, they will become an apprentice. Every apprentice is assigned a mentor, who will teach them until the apprentice is ready to be awarded a new name and title as warrior."

_Warrior, _Snow thought. _You'll be a warrior!_

"Right now, we are heading to the Giant Oak. This is where I make the announcements. Crawl on my back and cling on tight - I will be leaping onto the biggest branch." Snow felt a surge of joy as the wind rustled her fur as Dawnstar leapt to the branch. Snow steadily climbed off Dawnstar and hid behind her legs.

"Warriors and apprentices of DarkClan. I have great news. Thornfrost and I are proud to announce our kit. We have been hiding her for the past three moons in order for her to get adjusted to her surroundings as a leader's kit. We have yet to name her, but I think it would be an honor to do it right now." She turned around and looked at Snow with kind eyes.

Snow peaked out at the Clan from Dawnstar's legs and gaped at the amount of cats staring right back at her. She walked out from Dawnstar's legs and looked up obediently at her.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my ancestors in the naming of my kits. She has learned the Clans ways and is ready to receive her name." Taking a deep breath, Dawnstar mewed, "From now on this kit will be known as Snowkit. May StarClan bless her."

"Snowkit! Snowkit!" Snowkit stared in awe as her new family cheered her new name.

_Snowkit..._

Even as she walked towards the nursery, ahead of Dawnstar, she could feel a twinge of guilt and regret in her heart of leaving Frost and Shrub behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Back to writing. What a relief. **

Featherkit grumbled as Doveflight thoroughly sniffed her. "I'm _fine." _she insisted. "Just a little fall."

"It wasn't _just _a fall. Your knees have been weak ever since you were born. I thought Honeystream knew better. I warned her that this may happen!" Doveflight sighed.

Featherkit fluffed up he'd fur. "It wasn't Honeystream's fault, Doveflight." she mewed defensively. Doveflight chuckled and bustled into her herb storage. When she came back out a stick was clamped firmly between her jaws.

"Chin up." Doveflight ordered. Featherkit raised her head. "Up!" Featherkit giggled when Doveflight tickled her with the stick.

"Put this between your jaws. Your shoulder is slightly out of its socket so I'll have to pop it back in." Featherkit nervously waited for the pain to come. _Wwwrrench!_

Featherkit bit down hard on the stick as sharp pain escalated through her body. Slowly it faded away, and Featherkit was left trembling.

Doveflight pushed two tiny black seeds toward Featherkit and took the stick. "Eat these two poppy seeds up. It'll help you sleep; you're staying here for the night. I'm going to go talk to Honeystream."

Featherkit bent down her head and lapped up the two black seeds. Just after a few moments the poppy seeds began to activate. Nodding her head, Featherkit curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

_Featherkit woke to find herself in the middle of a hollow. Trees surrounded her and the only source of light was from a little tiny peephole above her. "Where am I?" she wondered. Featherkit padded around, listening as the crickets chirped and the leaves around her rustled._

_Suddenly, she felt that another presence and she spun around. _

_"Hello?" she squeaked. When she got no answer, Featherkit suddenly felt nervous. "Hello?" she repeated, slowly unsheathing her claws.  
_

_Yet again no answer. Now Featherkit was terrified. "I-if you don't answer me right now, I-I'll..." Featherkit thought hard on what she was going to do. _

_But there was no time. She heard a large rustle behind her and felt someone breathing down her neck. Featherkit spun around and, with her claws unsheathed, struck._

_She heard a loud yowl and a heavy "thump" as her attacker landed on the ground. Featherkit stared at her attacker, slowly walking towards the body, wondering if it was alive._

_"No!" Featherkit spun around to see a dark gray she-cat with lighter markings on her face dart towards the body. "Pebbleshade, no! You can't be dead!"_

_The she-cat looked behind her and saw Featherkit. Her teeth bared, she yelled, "You killed him!"_

_Featherkit slowly backed away. "I-I didn't mean to! He was scaring me...he was padding around and breathing down my neck..."  
_

_"You didn't have to kill him!" Tears were streaming down the she-cat's face. She bent down and pressed her nose into Pebbleshade's fur. Featherkit immediately felt immense guilt and regret. "I-I'm sorry...I-I..."_

_"No." The she-cat looked up. "Don't be." She rose and stared at Featherkit. "From now on, you shall be cursed! You will always be cursed, until the day you breath your last breath."_

_The she-cat cackled. "Oh, but it won't be your last, no it won't."_


End file.
